The Twin Dwarven Citadels of Bhal-Dural and Thur-Dural
Named “The gleam of steel in morning light” (east) and “The glow on metal as the sun sets,” (west) each citadel is set in the area near and in the Ash Mountains. Together, they made up the Dwarven Realm of Khazush (Sisters). History of Khazush Khazush was built across the Ash Mountains long before the destruction of Cortulan Kingdom, when a pair of dwarven “twins” (sisters who share a birthday, but not born on the same year) discovered a highly rich vein of ores while crossing the Ash Mountains with their merchant father. Deciding to make a name for themselves, they came back at the first opportunity to mine the vein and settle a new citadel. It worked, surprisingly. Bhal-Dural Bhal-Dural is the eastern citadel, set in the hills between the Ash Mountains and the Spire Forest. Also known as the Mine, the citadel was defended by a sizable military patrol and a fortress gate with a mural of the Battle of the Deare Spire and a question; “what breaks but never falls?” (Dawn). Thur-Dural Thur-Dural is the western citadel, set in the periphery of the Ash Mountains near the grey lands of Gothressea. Also known as the Forge, the citadel was defended by a sizable military patrol and a fortress gate with a mural of the Battle of the Deare Spire and a question; “what falls but never breaks?” (Dusk). The End of the Dwarven Sisters Connecting the two citadels was a tunnel, one that punched into the World Below’s third level, the Maw, and then back out on the other side. Though the dwarves thought they had been blessed by the Great God Unvel, in reality the citadels’ secret passage eventually led to its destruction. What Happened to the Realm? The God Tunnel that connected the two realms allowed the World Below’s magical “radiation” Faerzress to permeate into the tunnels, as did the cruel machinations of beasts from beyond this world’s understanding. The whispering drove some dwarves mad, causing them to lash out at their peers before being put down. Unfortunately, the chaotic nature of Faerzress caused the fallen dwarves to not stay dead. Slowly, necrotic energy overwhelmed the realm, leading to the death of everyone who did not flee for their lives. Some dwarves escaped, but they never felt compelled to reclaim their home from the ravenous hordes of undead, especially since the entire royal family had been destroyed. Both Kingdoms were destroyed because of this, and the citadels were stricken from memory. Notable Members of the Realm Founder Fragh Ringcaster Founder Marra Ringcaster Commander Dhusgrum Bluntguard- Commander of the Bhal-Dural Citadel, Sword in the morning. Killed when undead hordes closed in on the first floor, ripped apart in zombie horde, but refused to move on; would do his duty and prevent anybody from crossing the threshold of the first ancestral hall. Commander Doldren Earthsmash- Sword in the Afternoon of the Bhal Dural Citadel. Died ignominiously, killed early in the citadel’s destruction. Resurrected as a Sword Wraith Commander. Commander Queen Vonma Odukr- Queen of Bhal Dural. Killed on the lower levels, attempting to speak to her people and bring peace as the madness began. Her soul was not freed since she did not die honorably and her servants could never recover her body, so she sits on her abandoned throne, weeping for what brought her realm to its knees. Ruling nobility